


The monster’s gone and your dad is here

by bbygngstrr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Big brother Wilbur pog, Comfort fic, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Love Toby Smith | Tubbo, I really tagged this Philza minecraft, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Maybe a little too Supportive, My father is dead i don’t know how they act, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Please don’t flame me for how i wrote Philza, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Single Parents, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wil and Techno are in college, but they all have the same mom, dni if you want tubbo dead, does that make him trans? i can removed the trans tag if i need to, family fic, god i couldn’t find a philza character tag, i didn’t proof read, i don’t know who the fuck their mom is, i wrote this while listening to “beautiful boy (darling boy)” on repeat, ignore typos pls just enjoy my family fic, literally all my friends have daddy issues i’m praying this is how a healthy father acts, please don’t be gross in the comments, problematic mcyt DNI, supportive philza, their brothers miss them, there might be angst chapters, tubbo uses he/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygngstrr/pseuds/bbygngstrr
Summary: Philza is a single dad, he loves his sons so much. that’s it. that’s the story.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 657





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some basic shit because i changed things :P
> 
> Philza - 42
> 
> Wilbur - 19
> 
> Technoblade - 21 (he’s younger than Wilbur but Wil has said he sees techno as the big brother)
> 
> Tommy - 16
> 
> Tubbo - 15
> 
> this is just gonna be a family fic because i’m a sucker for family fics, Philza’s a single dad, Wilbur and Techno don’t live in the house but Tommy and Tubbo do! I’ll take requests if you have any, bye for now!

Tommy shifted in his bed, groaning as the sun beamed through the windows of his shared bedroom, he threw his legs off the top bunk, jumping onto the floor loudly. 

“THOMAS!” His father shouted from the kitchen, he yelled out a quick apology before shaking the boy who laid in the bottom bunk.

“Tubbbbbboooo.” The blonde groaned, dragging his brother from his bed with a thud, the brunette scrambled awake.

“Yknow. You’re an ass sometimes.” Tubbo mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking over at their clock. “I wanna shower fir-“ Before the rest of the sentence could make its way out of Tubbo’s mouth Tommy was darting off towards the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel.

Usually when they were on break they never got up this early, it was barely 7 AM and still the sun shone through their window, bouncing off the snow that coated their yard.

Philza sighed as he listened to the younger two of his four boys fight over the shower, he’d always loved christmas time, even more after the elder two moved out, it gave him more to look forward to, he was never home to watch Tommy and Tubbo get ready for the day outside of his holidays, and the excitement of their brothers coming home only got them up earlier.

Tubbo shuffled into the kitchen, his clean clothes and towel draped over his arm. “Tommy won again, bud?” His father questioned, “Tommy won again.” He grumbled back, going to drink from the jug of orange juice.

“Grooosss, get a cup, kid.” Philza groaned, Tubbo made a face at him before filling a cup with juice then downing it, he rinsed the cup and plopped down in the chair nearest to his dad, groaning. 

“Don’t worry about being first today, Wil and Techno will keep him out of the way while they’re here.” Philza hummed, ruffling Tubbos hair and kissing his forehead. 

“Daaad!” Tubbo groaned, shoving him away gently. “Don’t be weird!” He huffed, practically throwing himself out of his chair when he heard Tommy walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, the blonde opened the orange juice, taking a drink.

“Don’t be gross!” Tubbo and Philza hissed before Tubbo was running into the bathroom to shower.

——————

A quick shower and breakfast later, the two teens were dressed in.. less than attractive Christmas sweaters in Tommy’s opinion. 

Tommy sweater was an annoying red and even more annoying green, hand knitted by their grandmother, she made them new ones every year. This year Tommy’s was decorated in music discs and hearts, barely a Christmas sweater outside of the colors. 

Tubbo didn’t mind his sweater, he usually got a similar one each year, bees, and some other random bug, it was worms this year. 

Tubbo pressed his face against the window as he waited for his brothers to arrive home.

“THEYRE HEEEERREEE!” He shouted into the house when he watched Wilburs car pull up, running outside to hug his brothers.

Tommy and Philza followed quickly after. “You’re still shorter than meee~!” Philza teased, kissing the top of Wilburs head, then Techno’s, “Gods. Look at you!” Philza beamed, leading them inside.

“You still haven’t kicked Tom out yet?” Techno poked, Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“You two were always the favorites.” Wilbur teased. “You all know i’ve never had favorites.” Philza scolded, “cmere Will..” He muttered, holding his sons head in his hand and wiping at his eyes. “What’s all this?” He asked as eyeliner smeared on Wilburs cheeks. “Dad- Dude- come on, it’s make up.” Will groaned.

“Make up?” Philza questioned, letting go of Wilburs face. “Is there like.. a different name I should be calling you..?” 

“A different name..?” Will asked, visibly confused.

“What pronouns do you use...?” Philza asked, much softer, he held Wilburs hand gently. 

“Oh. OH. Dad..” Wilbur laughed, hugging the taller man happily. “I’m not trans, he/him is fine.. thank you though.” 

“Uh- Hey actually while we’re talking about pronouns..!” Tubbo piped in, quickly getting his Dad’s attention, “I think i like he/they.” Tubbo hummed with a soft nod, Philza nodded back, hugging his son. “He/they it is then, kiddo.” 

The boys didn’t take long to get comfortable around each other, quickly getting caught up in banter and teasing as they worked on lunch together. 

“Techno can you even fuckin cook?” Tubbo poked.

“Can you even reach the top shelf?” Techno shot back, earning a huff from his younger brother.

“Come ooon! Dad said we can make cookies after we finish.” Tommy groaned from the table.

“You’re not even helping, you prick!” Tubbo groaned, Wilbur wet a paper towel, tossing it into Tommy’s lap and eliciting a shout from the boy, he slid out of his seat.

“What do i need to do?” He asked, staring at the stove. “What are you twinks even makin-“ “DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKIN TWINK?” Techno cackled. 

“WHAT ARE WE MAKING!?” Tommy yelled over him.

“A MESS!” Tubbo shouted back.

“SPAGHETTI!” Wilbur informed.

“WHY ARE WE YELLING?” Philza called from the living room.

“TECHNO STARTED IT, PAPA!” Tubbo ratted, which then started another argument, eventually leading to Philza moving them all into the living room and cooking lunch instead.

“We’re watching Nightmare Before Christmas.” Techno informed.

“That’s a halloween movie!” Tommy barked.

“It’s a christmas movie!” Tubbo corrected.

“THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS IS BISEXUAL JUST PICK A MOVIE!” Wilbur groaned.

After a few more moments of bickering they decided on The grinch, with a promise they’d watch The Nightmare Before Christmas later, they all snuggled up on one end of the couch.

“You look like the Grinch’s dog, Tommy.” Wilbur laughed.

“You smell like the Grinch’s dog.” Tommy teased back.

“You all smell. Lunch is done.” Philza chimed in, setting a few bowls on the coffee table and getting comfortable on the couch.

“This movie is terrible.” Philza hummed, quickly putting on a home video of the kids, Tubbo was still a baby, and Tommy just about a year old, the blonde was clinging to his fathers arm while the man held his brother, Tommy poked at his cheek before blowing a raspberry and plopping onto the floor, only to be scooped up by Techno. “Momma look! Tommy doesn’t like the baby!” Techno laughed, holding his brother up to the camera, earning a small laugh from the unnamed woman behind the camera.

The video cut off momentarily, soon showing a slightly older Wilbur, “I’m goin’ to school!” He announced with a grin, only getting a loud groan and cry from Tommy, who started off in babbles about wanting to go with Wilbur.

“Awh, see Tommy you were cute once.” Wilbur laughed, taking his attention away from the TV to eat. 

“Yeah well you were never cute.” Tommy hissed, throwing a noodle at his brother.

“Tommy stop playing with your food.” Philza scolded, kicking his sons foot gently.

—————

By the time the video was over Tubbo had curled up to Technos chest, falling asleep and clinging to the pink haired boy’s shirt. 

“How early did you wake him, Tom?” Techno asked, running his fingers through Tubbo’s hair gently.

“Liiiiike.. seven?” Tommy shrugged.

“We didn’t get here till fuckin’ noon, you ass. Babies need time to grow.” Wilbur whisper yelled with a laugh.

“‘M not a baby.” Tubbo grumbled against Techno’s chest. 

“Of course you aren’t, Tubs.” Philza hummed, getting up and picking Tubbo up, Philza was glad one of his sons was still small enough to be carried.

“I’m taking him to lay down for a nap, don’t break anything while i’m gone.” Philza warned, walking Tubbo back to his and Tommy’s bedroom, he laid the boy down carefully and tucked him in, kissing his forehead gently, he closed the blinds and turned out the lights.

“G’night, papa.” Tubbo mumbled groggily.

“Sleep well, Honeybee.”


	2. Tubbo falls ill (request!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets sick, and is worried he’ll spoil the fun if he tells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “can i request tubbo gets sick but tries to hide it and ends up collapsing and his family is really worried and gives him hugs and cuddles 🥺” Ask and you shall receive! i hope this did your request justice! Requests are always open, even if it takes me a moment to get to them!

Tubbo sniffled loudly, coughing softly and turning his pillow to the cold side, most of the house was asleep already, though he could still occasionally hear his father walk down the hallway.

They sat up slowly, pressing his hand to his head, he was definitely running a fever, his nose running slightly, he wiped their nose, curling up in bed again and pressing against the wall, falling asleep after a few minutes.

The next morning he was allowed to sleep, his brother finally leaving him alone, he rolled out of bed at around 12, blowing their nose and getting dressed, he hurried downstairs.

“Tubbo, fuckin finally!” Techno grinned, hugging his brother tightly and eliciting a groan from him. “Mornin’.” the younger muttered groggily, rubbing at his eyes.

“You hungry, kiddo?” Philza offered softly, Tubbo shook their head, laying on the couch next to Tommy. 

“Jesus dude you look dead.” The blonde laughed, ruffling his younger brothers hair. “Give me the remote!” Wilbur hissed, leaning over Tubbo to yank the TV controller from Tommy. 

“I’m watching this!” Tommy groaned, leaning over to fight Wilbur for it. “Come on stop being an asshole!” He pleaded, Wilbur only pulled harder, Tubbo closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard a loud slap and a yell from their father.

“YOURE BOTH TOO OLD TO BE HITTING EACH OTHER.” Philza scolded, taking the remote from them and handing it to Tubbo instead. “Let your brother pick for once, yeah?” He hummed, “I’m sorry for yelling.” He said softly, kissing Tommy and Wilbur’s foreheads.

“We’re watching the bee movie.” Tubbo stated, putting the movie on and laying on the remote before he could get any protests. 

“We’ve seen this a million times you’ve gotta have it memorized.” Philza chuckled, ruffling Tubbos hair.

“It’s my favorite.” Tubbo hummed with a smile, sniffling softly.

They finished the movie without too many complaints, eventually breaking out into conversation, filling each other in on what had been happening in their lives.

“Well I had a girlfriend- kind of almost.” Wilbur announced.

“Kind of doesn’t count, Wilby.” Techno teased, flicking Wilbur’s nose.

“I’m passing all my classes, I’m even top of my english class.” Tubbo smiled. 

“I do not even for even half a second that you of all people are top of an english class.” Wilbur laughed at his brother.

“No, no it’s true. He’s the top of their class!” Tommy grinned proudly. “My little brother!” He laughed, squeezing Tubbo into a hug.

“OUR little brother!” Techno corrected, “Well I know you’re all wondering what I’VE been up to-“

“Nope.”

“Nah.”

“Not really.”

“You’re all assholes- I’ll just tell dad about my do-“

“A DOG?” Philza yelled, scrambling into the living room.

“Can’t even finish a sentence.” Techno groaned, reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out to show his family pictures of his dog.

“WHATS HIS NAME?” Tommy asked, climbing over Tubbo to look.

“Tooommmmy!” Tubbo whined, smacking at his brothers leg. “Get off of me your feet are gross!” He hissed, wiggling out from under the blonde. 

Tubbo coughed a few times while his family talked loudly about Techno’s dog, eventually getting Philza’s attention.

“Are you alright, Honeybee?” He asked, “i can go make you tea.” Tubbo shook his head, “Im fine Tom’s feet just smell bad.” They assured, stretching.

The group eventually settled down, relaxing back into their spots on the couch, “I could get my guita-“

“We get it, Wil. You’re bi.” Techno teased.

“Blade is right, bubba, being bi and sad isn’t a personality.” Tommy added with a chuckle.

“Neither is being closeted, Tom.” Tubbo poked.

“Oh I’M closeted?” Tommy laughed, pulling Tubbo into a headlock, the younger squealed.

“TOMMY!” He yelled out, his voice a bit rough and nasally; the brunette wiggled away from him. “You’re ALL closeted, so calm down.” Philza chimed in, “Or else we aren’t making snowmen.” He warned, receiving a few groans and apologies from his sons. 

“Tech you’re in charge while i get the snow clothes from the attic, don’t let them die.” Philza hummed, making his way upstairs. 

—————

The boys hurried outside after their father had made sure they were dressed accordingly, Tommy, Wilbur and Techno more worried about a snowball fight while Tubbo worked on a snowman happily, still sniffling slightly, he stacked up his snowman, rounding out the edges and sitting back to look at the face.

They jumped gently when he felt a snowball hit their back. “SHIT-!” He squeaked, looking back at his brothers and frowning. “I’m creating a LIFE here!” he whined, breaking out into a coughing fit, gagging gently.

“Tubbo I’m sorr- Are you getting sick?” Tommy questioned, watching as his brother continued to cough, covering his mouth as he gagged again, Wilbur was quick to pick him up and carry him inside to the kitchen trash where he vomited, his brother rubbed his back gently and helped him out of the layers their father had put the smaller in.

“Papa-! Tubbo’s sick!” Wilbur shouted.

“Wilby i’m fine, real-“ Tubbo tried to protest before they were hunched over the trash again.

Philza walked in and frowned slightly, he took the brunette’s temperature before going to make sure the others had made it inside. 

“Is Tubbo okay?! What happened?!” Tommy asked, “They’re fine, li’l man. Just a stomach bug.” Philza assured, “Go get his pajamas and some blankets, yeah?” He hummed, getting a nod from the blonde before he was running upstairs to their bedroom.

Tubbo was sat on the floor in the kitchen, sniffling and crying softly, while Wilbur had made his way to the living room.

Philza stepped into the kitchen, looking down at his son and sitting with them quickly. “Honeybee what’s wrong?” Philza asked, pulling him close.

“E-everyone was having f-fun and i w-went and ru-ruined it..!” Tubbo sobbed, hugging onto their dad.

“Baby, baby. You didn’t ruin anything, it’s not your fault.” He muttered, rubbing Tubbo’s back and rocking him gently. 

“W-wil and Techno a-and Tommy were h-having fun a-a-and—“

“And nothing honeybee, it wasn’t your fault you got sick. Cmon now, Tommy’s worried about you.” Philza hummed, scooping Tubbo up and keeping him close, he got the boy’s pajamas from Tommy and had him change before scooping him back up.

Philza laid on the floor against the couch where Tommy had stacked their pillows, the couch cushions and some blankets, The boys cuddled up around him as Tubbo laid on his chest, still sniffling softly; Philza rubbed his back and hummed quietly, Tommy lied near the arm that rubbed Tubbo’s back while the elder two brothers cuddled up to them from the other side. Technoblade spooning his younger brother as they drifted off to sleep to the sound of their father’s humming.


	3. Middle Child (request !!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for burning buildings / fires - this chapter is a bit sadder than intended ;; it definitely isn’t canon to the rest of the story, this ended up being a bit of a vent chapter for me so feel free to skip over this !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “if you are up for suggestions, can i request one where tubbo gets a lot of attention from the family and tommy feels left out, then wilbur comforts him?“ i hope this does your suggestion justice !!! requests are always open <3

Tommy loved his brothers, he loved being a little brother and even more he loved being a big brother, he loved having been able to watch his brother grow, and yeah at first he understood Tubbo was gonna need more attention than he did he was sure at 15 Tubbo didn’t constantly need the spotlight anymore.

Between his dad and brothers praising Tubbo for his grades and the constant praise Wilbur and Techno got it felt like the family didn’t need him. Like he was an after thought when Techno and Wilbur were around. 

He huffed, slipping into the kitchen where his family had already gathered for breakfast, he sat in between Wilbur and Tubbo, “Mornin’.” He hummed, feeling a bit out of place between the two darker haired boys, he was dragged into the conversation easily by Wilbur.

“You play any sports yet, Tom?”

“No bu-“

“I was already in three when i was your age, kid, dad lettin’ you get lazy?” Techno chimed in.

“Tommy isn’t gonna be in school to do sports, Tech. After christmas break he’s gonna drop out, get his GED.” Philza informed.

“Tommy? Our Tommy? Tubbo maybe could, but you’re really gonna let 𝙝𝙞𝙢 drop out?” Techno almost laughed, eyeing the blonde.

The look his brother gave him made Tommy feel sick, his eyes shooting down to his lap. “I have good grades, Techno, i’m passing all my classes. My lowest grade is-“

“Just stop Tommy you’re gonna fuck yourself over. Stop trying to be fucking special.” Techno scolded.

“Stop being an asshole, Techno.” Wilbur barked.

“I just.. I just thought I could get into a better college if-“

“I just- I just- I just.” Techno mocked.

“Cut it out you two.” Philza hissed.

“You’re raising a hobo.” Techno barked back.

“I SAID STOP. We aren’t arguing about this.” Philza shouted.

The table fell quiet, Tommy finishing his food as fast as he could before muttering something about a head ache and hurrying up to his room, closing the door behind him. 

Tommy pressed his back against the door, taking a breath as he calmed himself. 

He was fine.

Techno was just worried, he didn’t mean to upset him.

This was fine.

He climbed into bed, laying down and pulling his pillow close, he closed his eyes as he listened to his family downstairs.

They didn’t laugh like that when he was around. Did they?

he squeezed his eyes shut, he was just upset, he was gonna be fine, he just needed to rest a while.

he drifted to sleep slowly, rolling over, only to find his room full of smoke, his fire alarm going off. 

What..?

He hurried off of his bed, covering his mouth with his shirt.

“Dad..!?” He shouted out, coughing softly as he looked around the house, he stepped towards the stairs, watching as his older brother left the house, Tubbo in his arms. 

“Wait-! Techno!” He shouted to deaf ears.

He ran closer to the stairs, only for them to give out to the fire burning against them.

“Hey! HEY! TECHNO WAIT!”

Did they forget him..?

He let out a soft cry and a few coughs as he backed towards his room once more, the fire seeming to follow him.

He stared down into the driveway, Wilbur, Philza, Techno and Tubbo stood with a few firemen as he felt the flames engulf his room.

He screamed out for his dad as he felt the fire creep up his body..

———

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as he sobbed, looking down at his hands. 

He was fine.

The house was fine, it was just a dream.

He wiped his tears away, sniffling as he checked the time. It’d been about two hours.

He climbed down from his bunk, looking out of his window, Techno, Philza and Tubbo were shoveling snow from their driveway, talking and clearly having a good time, Tommy rolled his eyes slightly and got back in bed, scrolling through youtube on his laptop aimlessly.

He clicked on a random video from his suggestions tab, resting his head on his arms gently and crying softly as he barely listened in to the video, jumping when his door was opened. 

“What-!?” He hissed, wiping his tears away, he looked over at the door as Wilbur let himself in, resting against the railing for his bed. 

“You alright in here?” The older asked, taking notice of the tear stains on his brothers cheeks.

“‘Course i’m alright, shouldn’t you be ‘awing’ at how cute Tubbo’s being or some shit?” Tommy grumbled.

“I could be, but i wanna hear about you. Missed my middle child buddy.” Wilbur laughed, climbing into his bed easily and pulling the blonde into a hug as he started to cry again. “So tell me about school, yeah? You wanna get your GED?” Wilbur hummed, rubbing his brother’s back and happily listening to the younger talk, occasionally wiping his tears away.


	4. LG(B)T is pog champ (request!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First coming out chapter pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Can- can you do Wilbur’s coming out as bi? That would be really cool thank you in advance if you do!!“ this was so fun to write, definitely one of my favorites so far! a bit backed up on requests right now but i promise i’ll get to yours if you’ve requested!

Wilbur sat in his bed quietly as he heard his family get up, deciding on how to go about this.

He knew no one would be mad, his dad wouldn’t let them. His dad was easily one of the most supportive people he knew.

So why was he scared?

He briefly remembered back to when he was a child, sitting around in the backyard with his dad, Tommy and Tubbo in the elder male’s lap as he sung to them, though he’d always hold those songs dear to him - they were some of the first he’d learn to play on guitar - he was thinking of something much different.

“Papa? What’s a wedding?” Techno had asked one summer afternoon.

“A wedding is what happens when two people love each other lots, and promise they’ll love each other forever, their friends and family come, i’m sure i have some photos of us at mine and your moms wedding.” Philza explained, scooping the boys up easily and going off to find a photo book.

“I love Tommy a lot so are we getting a wedding?” Techno asked.

“No, you can marry anyone you want, just not your brothers, Blade.” Philza answered softly.

———

“You can marry anyone you want.” Wilbur reminded himself.

He slid out of his father’s guest bedroom - which had really just been the room he and Techno used to share - and into the kitchen.

“—and so that’s why the moon is made up.” Tommy was finishing as Wilbur stepped into the kitchen, sitting across from Techno. “Youre a weird kid.” The elder brunette laughed in his brother’s direction. 

“What’re everyone’s plans for today?” Philza asked, scooping food onto his sons’ plates.

“Uh, there’s a thing downtown i was gonna go to.” Wilbur hummed.

“What thing?” Tommy prodded. 

“Older kid thing.” Wilbur shrugged.

“I’m an older kid, you’re barely older than me. Can I come? I won’t get in the. way! Is Techno going?! PLEASE CAN I COME!” Tommy rambled out.

“Tom- Dude- Big man- calm down. You can come if you want, can’t promise you’ll have any fun.” Wilbur chuckled, thanking his dad for their food before starting to eat.

“Why wouldn’t i have fun? Is it a strip club? oh my god is Wilby taking me to my first strip club? Are we gonna go see some big fat ti-“

“Tommy!” Wilbur scolded, “we aren’t going to a strip club.” 

“Boooo! show the kid some tits!” Techno chimed in.

“Please don’t.” Tubbo groaned, “You two will leave and i’ll have to listen to him talk about boobs.”

“Do you not like boobs, Tubbo? Huh huh huh? You hate women?” Tommy poked.

“You’re the one who said he’d never date a girl!” Tubbo poked back.

“I’d never date anyone!” 

“Stop being sexist Tommy!”

“IM sexist!?”

“If you don’t calm down right now no one is going anywhere but to their rooms.” Philza scolded.

“Fiiiine, where are we goin’, Wil?” Tommy hummed.

“To a pride thing downtown.” Wilbur shrugged, stuffing his mouth with food.

“Like a LGBTQ pride thing?” Tommy asked, getting a nod from his brother.

“Pog.” Tommy hummed.

“So are you like.. LGBT?“ Tubbo started.

“I’m bi.” Wilbur shrugged. “So yeah, the B is there for a reason.” 

“Runs in the family i guess, we can all go. My car’s bigger, save gas on yours.” Philza hummed.

“Oh, yeah. We can all go.” Wil shrugged.

————

One car ride later the group of boys and their father had arrived at a small pride parade, not much like the ones that typically happened during pride month, the gathering mainly centered around a cafe.

Philza parked, the boys getting out of their seats, Techno looked around, “Is it offensive to say Wil looks like every other twink here?” 

“Truth isn’t rude.” Tommy shrugged.

“I’m not a twink!” Wilbur hissed.

“What’s a twink?” Tubbo asked Philza.

“Wilbur, Wilbur is a twink.” Philza answered softly, pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead.

“Wil, Wil, Wil do you want one of those big ass flags?” Phil offered, pulling his son towards the flag stands.

“You’re more excited to be here than i am, papa.” Wilbur laughed, reaching for his wallet, by the time he had looked back up his dad had already bought the flag.

“Dad- holy shit.” Wilbur grinned, offering him enough to pay him back, they handed the money back and forth for a few moments, before Philza put it in his sons wallet.

“Early christmas present.” He smiled at the brunette, tying the flag around his sons neck. 

——

“Do you think we could find a she/they somewhere here?” Tubbo asked Tommy and Techno.

“What do you need a she/they for?” Techno questioned.

“Every he/they needs a she/they, a they/them, a bi guy, a closeted bi guy and the straight friend.” Tubbo answered simply, “i need a she/they and a they/them, then i become god.”

“You lost me at becoming god.” Techno hummed.

“Who’s your straight friend?” Tommy asked.

“Techno.” The shorter shrugged.

“And the closeted one?” Tommy questioned again.

“You.” Tubbo smiled before skipping off.

“Did he just call me straight?” Techno asked as he watched his sibling hurry off.

“HEY! IM NOT CLOSETED!” Tommy hissed, running after them.


	5. Pretty boy (request!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo gets bullied for wearing make up, i’m bad at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long i really wanted to make sure this chapter was something i liked; it ended up being a mix of two requests, “ hi!! if youre still up for more requests could you do one where wilbur does someone’s makeup. like maybe tubbo or tommy wanted to wear makeup to school or something (“my eyeliner’s sharp enough to cut a bitch”) but then they get bullied and sad and wil is like nah bruh youre so cool lemme do your makeup again and its all happy :)” and “ don’t worry about it, i understand! <3  
> maybe tubbo getting bullied at school or online and his family becomes really protective of him and gives him hugs and stuff to make him feel better?” so i hope you both enjoy, requests are still open and such, thank you for all the support on this!!

“Wil-! Wait! That tickles!” Tubbo laughed as his brother ran his eyeshadow blush over his eyelid.

“You’ve gotta stay still, Tubbo.” Wilbur laughed back, “You’re almost finished don’t worry.” he assured.

“Can i open my eyes?” Tubbo groaned.

“No, let me do your eyeliner then we’ll be done.” Wilbur groaned back.

“It looks good.” Philza called from the doorway.

“Cmon, stay still.” Wilbur groaned, holding onto Tubbo’s face, he hurried to finish before showing Tubbo the mirror.

“Wait- wait Wil i look so good!” Tubbo giggled, smiling over at their dad.

“You’re so handsome, honeybee.” Philza grinned.

Tommy looked down at his brother from the top bunk. “Not as pretty as some girls i’ve seen.” he hummed.

“We get it, Tommy, you’re in the clos-“

“STOP CALLING ME CLOSETED!”

“Cmon you two, we need to get you to school.” Philza laughed, ushering his youngest two kids out of the door and into the car.

———

Philza picked his phone up a couple hours later. “Hello?” He hummed, “Did Thomas get in another fight? I can pick him up.” He sighed.

“Uh- No, sir. Thomas is fine. It’s your other son..” The school secretary responded softly. “He’s having a.. rough day, to say the least. I have him in the office with me, I was wondering if you wanted to come pick him up or if I should just keep him with me.”

“Where does he want to be? Is he hurt?” Philza questioned, the secretary spoke to Tubbo momentarily.

“He wants to stay. He’s not hurt, just a bit upset over some comments from other boys.”

“What comments? What boys?” Philza asked, growing a bit more upset. 

“Some upperclassmen, they just said some stuff about wardrobe choi-“

“Can I speak to them when i pick the boys up?” Philza interrupted.

“That won’t be necessary, we can-“

“Let me rephrase, you can pull them to the office at the end of the day and I can speak with them or Tubbo will tell me who’s bugging him and my sons will come deal with it with me.” Philza barked.

“Er— yes sir. Whatever you need.” She muttered. “We’ll see you at the end of the day. Thank you for your time.”

Philza hung up, cursing to himself, he walked into the living room, sitting with the elder two boys and quickly explaining what had happened at school.

——————

By roughly 3 PM Philza, Techno and Wilbur were loading into the car. 

The boys walked into the school, Wilbur rushing over to Tubbo and pulling his brother close. 

“Are you okay, big man?” The taller brunette questioned.

Tubbo nodded, sniffling softly and hugging onto his brother. “I’m fine just.. bad day.” 

Philza walked up to the front desk, talking to the secretary for a moment before she was calling a few boys along with Tommy to the office.

Techno turned his head, his face dropping when he saw a few seniors follow his younger brother in. 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” He laughed, “How old are you?” He asked as he looked the boys over. 

“18.” One of them hummed.

The other two nodded in agreement.

“And you’re picking on fucking children? Grow up holy shit.” Techno laughed, shaking his head.

“Well maybe if he didn’t look like a girl-“

“No, you don’t get to pull that fucking card because you’re built more feminine than half the women i’ve fu-“

“TECHNO, these are children still.” Philza hissed.

“So do i get to know what’s happening?” Tommy asked, looking around the office.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave, sir, and take your..” The receptionist made eye contact with Technoblade briefly. “Your children, and go. I can’t have you fighting with students on campus.” She hummed.

“I’ll explain what happened in the car, Toms. Cmon.” Philza huffed.

Tubbo clung to his elder brother’s yellow sweater as they made their way back to their fathers car.

The moment everyone had settled Tubbo grabbed onto Wilbur’s arm again, sobbing softly.

“Some older boys were being mean to your brother, Toms.” Philza sighed, making sure everyone had buckled up.

“Yeah well no shit.” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Please- can we just go get food, without you all fighting? Tubbo’s had a bad day.” Phil muttered, getting a few nods from his sons.

—————

after they finished with their food the boys settled back down into Tubbo and Tommy’s room.

Wilbur sat on the bottom bunk with Tubbo, redoing his brothers make up, while Techno and Tommy bickered over mario kart.

Philza watched from the doorway happily, walking over to sit with Tubbo and Wil, “I‘ll make sure the school speaks to those boys’ parents. I think you look great, honeybee.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to Tubbos forehead.


	6. Head canons + important announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some quick stuff, not a full chapter or anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just gonna be head canons but i wanted to address something here - Ive gotten a few requests like “can you have Tubbo drown/get stuck in a stampede/freeze” or whatever like that and i don’t wanna be mean or anything but the answer to requests like those is always gonna be no, they make me uncomfortable; writing that would make me uncomfortable. i want this to be a comfort story for people considering canon is really sad right now and in order to do that id like to keep darker themes out of it, maybe sometime in the future i’ll write a story thats darker or more angst but for this one i’m going for more fluff, i appreciate your requests regardless but i’d really like if the ones like these stopped- that being said thank you so much for all the positive comments and kudos, it really means a lot to me!!

Head canon chapter? Head canon chapter.

(Tommy hcs)  
-used to call Wilbur “Wilby” because he struggled with his Rs  
-Anger. Issues.   
-Was a really clingy kid, still crawls in bed with Phil sometimes 

(Tubbo hcs)  
-Used to try and copy everything their brothers did   
-Definitely their grandparents’ favorites but no one talks about it   
-Used to sleep in his brothers’ hand me down tshirts 

(Wilbur hcs)  
-Still plays music that Phil sung to them as kids on his guitar   
-Was super excited to have younger brothers   
-Braids!! Technos!! Hair!!

(Techno hcs)  
-Super protective of his brothers   
-Hates doing his hair but keeps it long so Wilbur can braid it   
-Was always missing teeth as a kid

(Phil hcs)  
-So proud of all his sons  
-Favorite part of his day is getting to hold his sons   
-Teaches all the boys sign language just in case


	7. I caved and wrote ship stuff (request kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade centric chapter finally !! Techno is gay for quackity, that’s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for internalized homophobia in this ch !! i wanna reiterate that this fic is purely personas and i don’t ship the real people, this is still majorly gonna be a family fic and i won’t write much more like this so if this chapter makes you uncomfortable i’ll see you when i post ch 8!! “ if requests are still open: techno coming out as Gay cuz Like he’s probably straight but i like to headcanon him as gay JABIDBD” I was already planning a techno/quackity chapter for my boyfriend (Hi dio <3) and soo here’s techno coming out as gay and also being gay- i hope this did your rq justice, requests are always open, you’ve all heard it before

Techno didn’t think he was scared to tell his family.

Everything went well when Wilbur had came out.

And still the eldest sibling was sneaking around and hiding when he called his boyfriend.

He dipped out of the living room the moment his father and brothers were busy with their gifts, closing himself in the upstairs bathroom. 

He sat on the sink, locking the door and double checking before pulling his phone out and calling his partner.

“¡Buenos días mi amor, feliz navidad!” The boy on the other side of the phone laughed.

Techno felt his heart warm at the sound of his lover’s voice. “Feliz navidad, er— hermosa, ¿me extrañas?” The piglin hybrid muttered back.

“Hermoso, hun. Hermosa is feminine, but yes, I miss you.” Quackity’s grin was nearly audible.

“I almost had it! Cant wait to see you again, you’ll have to come with me next year. They’ll know by then.” Technoblade sighed softly. This had no right to be so fucking hard.

“Cariño, don’t stress yourself. Tell them when you’re ready.” The pink haired boy relaxed slightly. 

“I know, I know, just-“ He jumped when there was a knock on the door.

“HOLD ON IM SHITTING!” The eldest brother shouted towards the door.

“Uh- Tengo que ir, lo siento. Te amo, tanto, tanto, mi corazón.” he rambled out, hanging up. He held his head in his hands for a moment before stuffing his phone in his pocket and flushing the toilet. 

He let the sink run for a moment before leaving the bathroom.

“Who were you talking to?” Tubbo asked.

“No one.” Techno scoffed.

“Didn’t sound like no one.”

“It was no one. You didn’t hear anything.”

“You have a girlfriend. Huh? Huh!” The younger grinned.

“No! Shut up.” Techno huffed, shoving past his brother to go back down to the rest of his family.

————

One agonizingly long Christmas and at least 150 text messages later, Techno was tiptoeing out of his room, shuffling down the stairs quietly and making his way towards the door.

This felt so so so stupid.

He was a grown man sneaking out of his fathers house to see a boy.

Were he any younger he’d feel like a teenaged girl in a coming of age indie film, where his parents didn’t approve of his boyfriend and-

“Where are you going?” Philza questioned from the couch, Techno just about screamed at the sight of his dad.

“I- Uh.”

“To see your girlfriend?”

“Uh— yeah.” 

“Come sit for a second.”

Techno sat next to his dad, slightly nervous. “Tubbo told you?” He mumbled.

Philza nodded gently. “Why don’t you bring her here? Do we embarrass you?”

God he felt like shit.

“No- that’s not it. I just-“

“Is she older-?”

“No- Dad- She-“

“Is she ug-”

“She’s a guy. I’m gay.” Techno hissed out, his ears twitching into a downward position, he shoved his face into his hands.

It was quiet.

It was quiet and he felt sick, he felt like sobbing.

Was Philza mad? He wasn’t mad when Wilbur came out why was he mad now? 

Was he gonna disown him?

Wouldn’t be the first time, who wanted a pig for a son anyways? And a gay one at that? He wouldn’t be surprised if the older forced him out now.

Techno shook gently, letting out a quiet noise as he tried to keep his tears back to no avail. This was stupid, he didn’t need to say anything, he didn’t need to embarrass his dad, this man had picked him up off the street and still-

“Tech— Why didn’t you just tell me?” Philza laughed softly, wrapping his arms around his son and pulling him close. 

“Y-you aren’t upset..?” Techno croaked out, keeping his head down as he wiped his tears away. 

“Of course not, when can I meet him?” Phil hummed, rubbing Technoblade’s back gently.

“I can call him, we were just gonna go for a walk. Could hang out here.” Techno muttered against his dad’s chest.

“That would be nice.” The blonde nodded, Techno slipped off to call Quackity once more.

———

Techno waited by the window impatiently, snorting happily when he saw his boyfriend make his way up to the door, opening it quickly and practically throwing himself into the other’s arms.

“Oh Dios mío eres tan lindo-“ Quackity chuckled, wrapping his arms around Techno gently, the piglin hybrid clung to his boyfriend for a moment before leading him further into the house to meet his father.

“Dad- Dad-“ Techno hummed, his ears twitching up happily as he dragged Quackity into the living room.

“Dad this is-“ Technoblade stopped to laugh softly, “This is my boyfriend.”

Philza smiled, standing from the couch and reaching out to shake Quackity’s hand. “I’m Philza.” The blonde grinned.

“Im tener relaciones sexuales con su hijo-“ The dark haired boy cleared his throat gently, “I mean- I’m Quackity. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled back, shaking the elder man’s hand enthusiastically.

“Bilingual? You’ve out done yourself Techno, you didn’t tell me he was so smart.” Phil hummed softly.

“Yeah- yeah real smart.” Techno chuckled.

“Where did you two meet?” Philza questioned softly, sitting on one end of the couch while the boys sat on the other end.

The piglin hybrid sat down in his partners lap happily, laying his head on his shoulder, letting out another happy snort as his hair was played with. 

“We met at school, a mutual friends party a while back.” Quackity explained, “He got anxious, I drove him home, traded numbers.”

Phil nodded, watching the way his son relaxed against the other boy. “What’re you majoring in?” He questioned once more.

“I’m in law school, but I can barely get work done with this one around. He’s so clingy.” Quackity chuckled, pressing a kiss to Techno’s forehead.

“cállate, perra.” Techno grumbled.

————

After at least an hour of questions Technoblade couldn’t care about, his father was going to bed and he was leading Quackity up to the guest room he was staying in.

The piglin hybrid laughed as they pulled the door shut, laying back on his bed, Quackity captured his lips in a soft kiss.

“You think he likes me?”

“‘Course he does.”

“And you thought he wouldn’t accept us.” 

“‘S harder than ‘will he accept us’, and you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah, cmere. Missed you.” The dark haired boy mumbled, kissing his boyfriend once more.

“An’ i’m the clingy one?” Techno laughed out against his boyfriends lips before kissing back and simply relishing in his lover’s presence. 

“Eres tan hermoso.” 

“Cállate y bésame..”


	8. read !!

Hey hey hello !! i don’t really have the motivation to keep this story up, i don’t really like the SBI + Tubbo family dynamic currently but i’m gonna start another fic with dynamics i like more in it !! thank you for the support on this one, i’m sorry for anyone who’s requests i didn’t get to, i’m probably gonna take rqs on the new story too !!


End file.
